


Are you okay? A klance mpreg

by YaoiSlave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiSlave/pseuds/YaoiSlave
Summary: One night Lance and Keith get drunk and things change from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! It's me Yaoiloverereri but you can call me Serina, Cece or what ever else you want.

This is my first story so there will most likely be a lot of mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

-Serina


	2. Chapter 1

Keith was in the training room training, he wasn't training as hard as he usually does, and there was a reason for that.

It happened around month and a half ago when the Paladins went to a bar, Lance and Keith both got drunk, when they got back to the castle, things spiraled down hill. Keith and Lance ended up having sex and the next morning, when Keith confronted Lance about it, Lance said none of it ever happen. Thing is, both of them only pretended they were drunk so the entire time they both knew what was going on.


	3. Chapter 2

Keith was training in the training room, but he made sure that he never got hit too hard with the fight simulator robot. The reason was that Keith happened to be a month and a half pregnant.

Keith's P.O.V

I was dodging the simulator in the training room, I didn't want to but I had to to make it look like nothing had changed, when really a lot had changed in the past month and a half. First off, me and Lance had sex when he thought I was drunk but really I wasn't, second after we had sex, I happened to become pregnant not with one, but two kids,most likely because I am part Galra third, I've been keeping it a secret from everyone, including Lance. The reason I was keeping it from Lance was because i knew he didn't really like me.

I dodged the simulator again, watching my stomach because it was starting to show a bit, meaning I would have to tell everyone soon. After doing that for an hour, I was tired so I stopped the simulator and left the room. I was half way down the hall when I noticed a cut on my left side, 'crap' I thought I started to walk faster, when mt vision started to blur, next thing I knew I was on the floor and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Lance's P.O.V

I was headed towards the training room when I heard a thud down the hallway. I ran forward to see what it was, it was Keith, he was lying on the floor unconscious, there was a cut on his left side. I slung his right arm over my shoulder, and as I made my way towards the healing pods, I yelled out, " Shiro! Allura! Hunk! Pidge! Coran! Can one of you please help me and get a healing pod ready?" All of them came running to see what was wrong and when they saw Keith, Shiro ran over to help me while Pidge and Hunk got a healing pod ready. 

"What happened?" Shiro asked

"I don't know" I replied "I was going to the training room to train when I heard a thud down the hallway so I ran over to see what it was and Keith was lying on the floor"

"Well good thing you found him when you did" Shiro said as we brought Keith into the room with all the healing pods.

"Can you keep him standing while I take his shirt off?" Shiro asked me 

"I think I can manage" I said

I leaned Keith up against me while Shiro took Keith's shirt off, we then put him into a healing pod. I looked at Keith, 'if only you knew' I thought to my self. 

I've had a crush on Keith since the day I first saw him at the Garrison, but I had to keep it a secret because I didn't want anyone to know I was gay, so I flirted with any "hot" girls I saw. Then a month and a half ago when we all went to a bar, Keith ended up getting drunk, so I pretended I was drunk, which ended with us having sex. He's been a bit different ever since then.

I went to leave the room when Pidge spoke up "He guys, I think you should see this" We all went over to see what was wrong. 

"What's wrong Pidge?" Allura asked

"Well when I checked Keith's vitals, it for some reason, instead of showing one heartbeat, it is showing three heartbeats"

As soon as I heard that, I turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
